The Day (With You Epilog)
by NichanJung
Summary: Mingyu dan Wonwoo menikah dan Malam pertamanya sungguh tidak terpikirkan sama sekali oleh Wonwoo. Meanie Fanfic, MinWon, WonGyu. Rate M. Romance Fluff. BL. Yaoi. DLDR.


The Day

Mingyu – Wonwoo

Notes:

Disarankan untuk membaca Long Distance dan With You terlebih dahulu

(jangan lupa reviewnya yah hehe)

= M-W =

Wonwoo sudah tahu jika Mingyu akan menikahinya dengan konsep pesta kebun, yang artinya mereka akan menikah di _outdoor_. Wonwoo bahkan ikut serta berdiskusi dengan Mingyu tentang beberapa hal seperti undangan, pakaian, pengisi acara, dan sebagainya. Tapi yang baru saja dialaminya benar-benar tidak terduga.

Wonwoo masih sangat terkejut ketika tadi ia dan ayahnya di cegat sekitar 200 meter dari lokasi pesta, persis di persimpangan menuju ke tempatnya saat ini. Saat itu seseorang menyuruhnya keluar dari mobil dan berpindah untuk menunggangi seekor kuda putih dengan surai panjang keemasan. Kuda itu tampak kokoh dengan otot-otot yang tercetak jelas, kekar. Lelaki yang bertugas sebagai pengawal itu mengatakan ini adalah bagian dari konsep acara, jadi mau tidak mau Wonwoo harus menurutinya meskipun masih dalam keadaan bingung. Kuda yang dituntun petugas tersebut membawa Wonwoo ke tempat Mingyu berada.

Belum cukup sampai di situ, Wonwoo lagi-lagi dibuat terpana. Setelah turun dari kuda putih, Wonwoo diiringi ayahnya berjalan menapaki jalanan yang tertutupi dedaunan kering bercampur taburan bunga-bunga indah. Wonwoo merasa seperti seorang pangeran saat ini; menunggangi kuda putih, berjalan di atas karpet alam yang indah, dan diiringi tegakan kayu berbalut kain sutra putih nan halus. Sempurna.

Lagi-lagi Wonwoo mengamati jajaran pepohonan pinus yang menjulang dengan daun berwarna hijau. Di antara pepohonan tersebut terdapat celah yang lumayan besar. Di celah itulah, bangku-bangku unik dari potongan-potongan kayu berderet rapi. Sangat alami.

Wonwoo meremas lengan ayahnya. Mereka melangkah perlahan. Wonwoo terkesiap dan menghela nafas dengan kasar. Sang ayah berbisik untuk menenangkan putranya. Wonwoo mencoba kembali bernafas dengan normal. Matanya di arahkan ke seluruh arah, para keluarga dan sahabatnya tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan untuknya.

Tidak banyak undangan yang datang, hanya sekitar 40-50 orang. Itupun hanya keluarga dan sahabat dekat Mingyu dan Wonwoo saja. Pernikahan mereka dilaksanakan di sebuah Mansion mewah yang terletak di kaki sebuah gunung. Karena lokasi yang jauh dari kota, makanya yang diundangpun terbatas. Alasan lainnya, Wonwoo ingin pernikahan ini menjadi lebih sakral dan berkesan dengan hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang menjadi saksi pernikahan abadinya.

Langkah-langkah tegap Wonwoo bersama sang ayah menyapu angin, menciptakan pergerakan halus dedaunan sepajang jalan yang mengarah ke Mingyu. Sementara Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dengan terkesima. Wonwoo terlihat tampan dan manis dengan balutan jas putih dan setangkai mawar di saku jasnya, persis di dada kirinya. Wajah Wonwoo yang memancarkan rona kebahagiaan ikut membuatnya semakin terlihat bersinar. Mingyu begitu memuja Wonwoo dengan segala keindahan yang ada pada diri lelaki manis itu.

Beberapa langkah lagi Wonwoo akan sampai di tempat Mingyu. Wonwoo sudah membayangkan rupa Mingyu yang begitu sempurna. Setelan jas hitam dengan rambut kecoklatan yang membuat sosok Mingyu ibarat pangeran. Wonwoo tersenyum melihat lelaki yang akan menjadi suaminya itu.

Mingyu membungkuk hormat saat ayah Wonwoo berdiri bersama Wonwoo, berhadapan dengannya. Tuan Jeon mengambil tangan Wonwoo dan meletakkannya dalam genggaman tangan Mingyu.

"Jagalah dan cintailah anakku dengan sepenuh jiwa dan ragamu. Jangan pernah menyakitinya bahkan jika itu adalah akhir dari hidupmu." Tuan Jeon membungkuk kepada Mingyu setelah menyerahkan tanggung jawab untuk menjaga Wonwoo kepada Mingyu.

"Tentu saja abeonim. Aku akan mencintai dan menyayanginya karena dia adalah nafasku untuk hidup. Mohon restumu, abeonim." Mingyu membalas penghormatan kepada ayah dari lelaki tercintanya. Wonwoo terharu melihat ayah dan calon suaminya. Wonwoo memeluk ayahnya sebelum sang ayah meninggalkannya bersama dengan Mingyu. Tidak tergambarkan bagaimana rasa cinta Wonwoo untuk ayah dan ibunya.

Pernikahan Mingyu dan Wonwoo berjalan dengan khidmat dan penuh haru. Pasangan muda ini begitu bahagia setelah mereka disahkan sebagai keluarga baru. Ucapan selamat berdatangan dari keluarga dan sahabat. Raut kebahagiaan terpancar dari wajah semua yang menyaksikan momen paling manis dalam hidup Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dengan penuh cinta, sebelah tangannya ia lingkarkan di pinggang ramping Wonwoo. Perlahan Mingyu menarik Wonwoo semakin merapat padanya. Mingyu memberikan sebuah kecupan di pipi Wonwoo.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisiknya setelah mengecup Wonwoo. Mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu Wonwoo terkekeh senang.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu." Wonwoo memeluk Mingyu dengan sempurna. Para undangan tertawa melihat kemesraan mereka berdua. Bahkan Soonyoung, Seungcheol dan Seokmin sudah berteriak menggoda diiringi dengan siulan-siulan jenaka. Mereka sungguh bahagia.

= M-W =

Sore hari setelah acara minum teh bersama dengan keluarga dan sahabat-sahabat mereka yang menginap di Mansion, Mingyu mengajak Wonwoo berkemas. Kata Mingyu mereka akan menghabiskan malam di luar. Awalnya Wonwoo menolak lantaran badannya merasa sangat lelah. Tetapi Mingyu meyakinkannya jika ia akan menyukai tempat itu dan bisa beristirahat dengan tenang di sana.

Setelah pamit keduanya mulai berjalan. Mingyu memakai sebuah ransel sementara Wonwoo tidak membawa apapun. Tubuh mereka dibalut dengan baju dingin lengkap dengan _beannie_ , syal, dan sarung tangan.

Mereka berjalan dengan gembira. Sesekali keduanya berlari kecil. Mereka melintasi padang rumput, melewati aliran anak sungai yang berair jernih. Di perjalanan mereka ditemani bisikan-bisikan binatang hutan dan belaian angin pegunungan yang sejuk.

Mereka sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari mansion. Di ufuk sana terlihat goresan senja mulai mewarnai langin yang tadinya biru. Warna-warna oranye dan lembayung menyatu dengan begitu indah. Wonwoo menatap penuh binar pada langit sore itu.

"Masih jauhkah, Gyu?" Wonwoo melihat ke arah Mingyu, yang ditanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Kau lihat pohon pinus itu?" Wonwoo mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Mingyu.

"Heumm, ke sanakah kita akan pergi?" Tanya Wonwoo seraya memiringkan kepalanya, terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

"Iya, di balik pohon itu ada sebuah hamparan membentuk tanah lapang. Itu adalah tempat terbaik di pegunungan ini. Kau pasti akan menyukainya." Mingyu begitu antusias dengan rencananya.

"Baiklah, mari kita buktikan apakah aku akan menyukainya atau tidak." Tantang Wonwoo, lalu ia berlari kecil mendahului Mingyu.

"Hati-hati Wonwoo-ya." Mingyu mempercepat langkahnya, khawatir sang pujaan hati melukai dirinya sendiri.

Wonwoo tertawa menanggapi ujaran Mingyu. Lalu ia berhenti dan menunggu Mingyu. meraih tangan sang suami ketika mereka berpapasan. Wonwoo terlihat senang dan penuh semangat meski tubuhnya sudah penuh dengan keringat. Mereka terus berjalan sampai pada pijakan terakhir, helaan nafas Mingyu menunjukkan akhir perjalanan mereka.

"Mingyu..."

Wonwoo terkesima melihat hal di depannya. Sementar Mingyu hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kau menyiapkan semuanya?"

"Secara teknis ini kerjaan Soonyoung, Seungcheol hyung dan Seokmin. Meskipun idenya dari ku sih." Jawab Mingyu dengan penuh kebanggaan.

"Aku menyukai ini." Seru Wonwoo dan sedikit meninju lengan Mingyu, penuh rasa sayang.

"Kau tidak keberatan kan jika konsep malam pertama kita adalah berkemah?" Tanya Mingyu dengan sedikit ragu.

"Tentu saja tidak, ini malah menyenangkan dan sangat _fresh_." Jawab Wonwoo dengan riang.

Iya, konsep berkemah. Entah ide dari mana, Mingyu ingin melewati malam pertamanya dengan sang kekasih di tengah hutan seperti ini. Di tempat yang sunyi, diiringi suara binatang-biantang malam, disinari sinar rembulan dan bintang-bintang, serta dibelai angin malam yang sejuk dan menenangkan.

"Bagus." Mingyu mengusak rambut Wonwoo dengan sayang. Ini juga yang membuat Mingyu tambah menyukai Wonwoo. Pendamping hidupnya itu selalu menyukai hal-hal yang sederhana meskipun selama ini justru dirinyalah yang selalu melimpahinya dengan sesuatu yang mewah dan berlebihan. Namun Wonwoo, ia bisa beradaptasi dengan kondisi apapun. Mingyu tentu tidak akan lupa tiga tahun yang dihabiskan Wonwoo di perantauannya, berjauhan dengan segala kemewahan dan klemegahannya.

"Gyu, apa yang akan kita lakukan terlebih dahulu?" Wonwoo berjalan ke arah tenda, memeriksa isi di dalamnya. Ia menemukan bahan-bahan makanan seperti potongan daging, marshmellow, paprika, daun selada segar, beberapa jenis buah-buahan, sebotol saus, minyak wijen dan beberapa kaleng minuman.

"Mau makan terlebih dahulu?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Baiklah, lagipula ini sudah mulai malam." Jawab Wonwoo.

Mingyu meletakkan ranselnya dan mulai mempersiapkan hal-hal yang ia butuhkan. Sementara Wonwoo hanya duduk di balok kayu di dekat api unggun. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Nah, ini dia. Ayo mulai membakarnya." Ajak Mingyu seraya menyerahkan satu tusuk daging yang dilengkapi potongan-potongan paprika.

"Aku mau marshmellow terlebih dahulu, Gyu." Pinta Wonwoo.

"Tapi kau belum makan lagi semenjak tadi siang." Sergah Mingyu.

"Satu saja, ya?" Tanpa disadarinya Wonwoo melakukan aegyo. Mingyu langsung lemah seketika. Iapun memberikan satu marshmellow yang sudah ditusuknya kepada Wonwoo.

Mereka menikmati kebersamaannya. Memanggang makan malam mereka dengan penuh gurauan, godaan dan sesekali diselingi kecupan dan elusan. Mingyu sangat suka mengelus kepala Wonwoo, dan Wonwoo terlalu senang diperlakukan seperti anak kucing yang menggemaskan.

= M-W =

Setelah makan malam, Mingyu mengajak Wonwoo duduk di bawah pohon pinus, mereka saling memeluk dengan posisi Wonwoo berada di depan Mingyu. sementara kedua tangan Mingyu memeluk dari belakang pinggang Wonwoo dengan mesra. Wonwoo merebahkan kepalanya pada pundak kanan Mingyu.

"Pemandangannya sangat bagus, dari mana kau tahu tempat seperti ini?"

"Dari Minho hyung, dia pernah ke sini juga dengan Taemin hyung."

"Mereka merekomendasikan tempat yang bagus."

"Iya, dan kurasa aku harus berterima kasih lagi kepada mereka."

'Lakukan itu." Ujar Wonwoo, tangan kurusnya bermain dengan jari-jari panjang Mingyu.

"Lihatlah bintang-bintang itu. Tidakkah mereka sangat memukau?"

"Benda langit selalu indah untuk dinikmati."

"Ya, kau benar." Mingyu mengeratkan pelukannya. Angin malam berhembus sedikit lebih kencang.

"Sepertinya sang bayu ingin kita segera meninggalkan udara terbuka ini." Senyum menggoda sekaligus nakal milik Mingyu membuat Wonwoo merona.

"Jika memang seperti itu kehendaknya, jangan membantahnya." Balas Wonwoo dengan kekehan halus.

"Ku gendong _bridal_ , atau _piggy back_ , atau jalan sendiri?" Pertanyaan menggoda lagi.

"Aku sangat lelah, ku rasa _piggy back_ pilihan yang bagus."

"Kau pasti terkena sindrom _fettish_ dengan punggungku, Wonwoo-ya."

"Punggungmu itu yang terbaik." Jawab Wonwoo yang sudah berada di punggung bidang Mingyu.

"Kau hanya belum merasakan yang terbaik lainnya." Mingyu tertawa menggoda diakhir ucapannya.

"Benarkah? Kapan aku akan mendapatkannya?" Jemari lentik Wonwoo bermain dengan guratan-guratan abstrak pada dada Mingyu.

"Tidak lama lagi, bersabarlah Jeon Wonwoo."

"Kurasa justru kau yang tidak sabaran, Kim Mingyu." Entah sengaja atau tidak, jemari Wonwoo menekan _nipple_ Mingyu dengan sedikit kuat.

"Jangan menggodaku, sayang."

"Tapi kau tidak menggodaku lagi, jadi biarkan aku yang menggodamu." Wonwoo tertawa mendengar ucapannya sendiri.

"Jangan bersikap binal Wonwoo, kau akan membangkitkan hewan buas nantinya." Geram Mingyu tertahan. Ia sudah tidak dapat menahan gejolak di dalam dirinya.

"Aku menunggunya, sayang.' Bisik Wonwoo sensual.

Mingyu bersumpah ia tidak akan bisa hidup lebih lama lagi jika tidak segera melempar Wonwoo ke tempat tidur, menindihnya dan melumat bibir tipis lelaki tersebut.

Sementara itu Wonwoo tertawa senang melihat suaminya berusaha keras menahan hasratnya. Kadang Wonwoo begitu menikmati Mingyu yang terganggu seperti ini.

"Ugh..."

Mingyu merebahkan Wonwoo dengan sedikit keras di atas matras yang tidak begitu empuk tapi lumayan hangat ini.

"Ingin bermain kasar Tuan Kim?"

"Oh, maafkan aku sayang." Mingyu meraih Wonwoo ke dalam pelukannya, memberikan usapan-usapan halus di punggung Wonwoo.

"Aku menyakitimu?"

"Tidak terlalu, tapi matras ini tidak seempuk ranjang di kamarmu."

Mingyu terkekeh mendengar jawaban Wonwoo. Lelakinya ini memang sangat pintar membuat perasaannya campur aduk.

"Tapi Wonwoo-ya, kau serius mengijinkanku menyentuhmu sekarang? Tidakkah kau lelah?" tanya Mingyu dengan nada khawatir yang kentara. Ia memang menginginkan Wonwoo tapi tidak dengan menyakitinya sedikitpun.

"Aku sudah menahannya cukup lama, kita menahannya sangat lama. Ini hadiahmu, silahkan ambil kapanpun kau mau. Karena itu juga tanggung jawabku." Wonwoo mengalungkan tangannya di leher Mingyu, memberikan sedikit remasan di sana. Matanya tepat memandang ke dalam _obs_ coklat Mingyu.

Sama halnya dengan Wonwoo, Mingyu pun tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari wajah manis lelaki di bawahnya ini. Mereka saling menatap dalam kediaman. Saling mengagumi dan menunjukkan ras cinta serta hasrat yang bergelora.

Perlahan Mingyu mendekat ke arah Wonwoo dan Wonwoo menarik tengkuk Mingyu. Jarak semakin kecil di antara keduanya. Deru nafas yang hangat saling beradu membentuk tekanan udara yang membuat keduanya merasa semakin nyaman. Jantung Wonwoo berdetak dengan kencang, begitupun dengan Mingyu.

Saat belah bibir keduanya bertemu, Wonwoo tahu ini sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Bukan pertama kali Mingyu menciumnya, tapi kali ini Wonwoo merasakan sensasi yang begitu luar biasa. Darashnya berdesir dengan cepat, dipompa dengan tekanan tinggi dan mengalir melewati pembuluh-pembuluh darahnya, menghantarkan rasa hangat dan nyaman yang melimpah.

Mingyu bergerak dengan lembut dan lihai. Kecupan-kecupan dan lumatan penuh gairah saling bergantian. Mingyu sangat pintar bermain dengan bibirnya, ia sangat tahu kapan harus memberikan tekanan, elusan, bahkan gigitan.

Seumur hidupnya Wonwoo hanya pernah berciuman dengan Mingyu. Mereka jarang melakukannya, tapi bukan berarti Wonwoo tidak paham dalam membalas gairah Mingyu. Wonwoo juga lihai bermain dengan bibir dan lidahnya. Ia juga paham kapan saat ia harus menerima dari Mingyu atau menuntut dari Mingyu.

Permainan bibir mereka terkadang berhenti demi meraup oksigen, namun mereka melanjutkannya lagi beberapa detik kemudian. Mereka tidak mau lepas satu sama lain. Dengan panasnya terpaan hasrat, pertukaran saliva itu tidak terlekakkan lagi.

Kecupan Mingyu mulai berpindah, perlahan ia mengecup sudut bibir Wonwoo, lalu tulang rahang Wonwoo yang berkarakter. Wonwoo mendongak ke atas menikmati permainan Mingyu. Tangannya menarik rambut belakang Mingyu dengan sedikit keras, tetapi Mingyu terlalu terlena dengan bibir dan lidahnya untuk dapat merasakan sakit di rambutnya.

Bibir Mingyu turun ke _collarbone_ Wonwoo. Bagian itu selalu menjadi daya tarik sensual seorang Jeon Wonwoo. Semenjak dulu Mingyu selalu tergoda hanya dengan melihat lekukan indah tulang selangka Wonwoo. Mingyu begitu betah menjelajahi dengan lidah tanpa tulangnya.

"Eungh... Mingyu." Desahan nikmat mengalir begitu saja dari bibir Wonwoo. Kedua matanya terpejam meresapi kenkmatan itu. Mingyu mengerling ke wajah Wonwoo, ia tersenyum di dalam permainan lidahnya.

Mingyu ingin bergerak semakin ke bawah, tetapi pakaian Wonwoo mengganggunya. Dengan geraman kesal iya menarik baju Wonwoo, mebukanya dengan terburu-buru. Mingyu melepaskan semuanya kecuali pakaian dalam Wonwoo. Setelah it ia juga menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya, berpenampilan sama seperti Wonwoo.

"Kau benar-benar tidak sabaran." Cerca Wonwoo diselipi dengan gurauan.

"Siapapun tidak akan sabar dihadapi dengan keindahan dan kesempurnaan sepertimu."

Mingyu sudah kembali menindih Wonwoo. Mereka kembali bergumul dengan lebih bergairah dari sebelumnya. Kali ini Wonwoo tidak mau bersikap pasif. Ia juga bergerak seagresif yang ia bisa. Desahan, kecupan, dan belaian. Mereka melakukan semuanya dengan bergelora.

Saat Mingyu semakin mendekat ke pusat kenikmatannya, Wonwoo menggeliat kegelian. Mingyu mengecupnya dari balik kain terakhir yang menutupi tubuh polosnya. Mingyu bermain-main dengan daging tanpa tulangnya. Mengecup dan menggigit. Mingyu menggoda Wonwoo dengan sangat baik. Wonwoo menggeram tertahan dengan kenikmatan yang belum sempurna itu.

"Berhenti menggodaku, ughh." Perintah Wonwoo.

Mingyu tersenyum lalu ia mulai melepaskan semuanya.

Hembusan angin menerpa dinding-dinding tenda yang mereka gunakan. Hal itu menimbulkan suara berisik yang khas. Namun kedua lelaki yang baru saja menikah itu tidak terganggu sama sekali.

Mingyu mulai memasuki Wonwoo dengan perlahan dan sangat hati-hati. Ini pengalaman pertama bagi mereka berdua. Wonwoo meringis saat ujung milik Mingyu bergesekan dengan dinding _hole_ -nya. Di dalam benak Wonwoo masih terbersit ketakutan akan rasa sakit yang akan diterimanya. Tetapi mengingat Mingyu yang sudah sangat bersabar selama ini, Wonwoo mencoba mngabaikan perasaan itu. Lagipula Wonwoo percaya jika Mingyu tidak akan pernah ingin atau rela ia merasakan sakit.

"Akhhh..."

"Kau baik, sayang?"

"Lanjutkan, Gyu." Wonwoo meremas lengan atas atas Mingyu.

Mingyu memberikan ciuman hangat kepada Wonwoo. Sementara itu bagian selatannya mulai mencoba untuk bergerak perlahan-lahan. Awalnya terasa sangat sakit bagi Wonwoo, Mingyu dapat melihat lelakinya beberapa kali menutup mata, meringis, dan mencengkram lengannya dengan kuat.

Mingyu semakin bergerak, lalu tangannya ia gunakan untuk memberikan kenikmatan ganda pada bagian tubuh Wonwoo yang lainnya. Ia mengelus dada dan bermain dengan _nipple_ Wonwoo untuk beberapa lama. Wonwoo mengerang karena kenikmatan. Ia sudah mulai melupakan rasa sakitnya.

Tangan Mingyu berpindah pada milik Wonwoo, menggenggamnya dengan kuat dan tegas. Meremasnya dan memainkan jarinya pada bagian ujung milik Wonwoo. Diperlakukan seperti itu, Wonwoo hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan secara acak. Ia kewalahan dengan kenikmatan ganda ini.

"Ahhhh, Gyu... Mingyuhh..."

Hentakan dan pergerakan Mingyu semakin kencang dan bertenaga. Tubuh Wonwoo terhempas berkali-kali, hentakan demi hentakan itu membuat Wonwoo menggila. Keadaan Mingyu juga tidak berbeda jauh. Ia menggeram berulang kali. Mingyu hanya tidak menyangka jika semuanya akan sangat nikmat dan hebat, sangat jauh dari imajinasinya selama ini.

"Akkhhh..."

Teriakan keduanya menandakan penyatuan yang begitu sempurna. Mingyu mengisi Wonwoo dengan segala kebaikan dan harapannya. Ia memberikan kehangatan bagi Wonwoo dengan sangat tepat dan manis. Tubuh polos Mingyu jatuh ke atas tubuh ramping Wonwoo. mereka berpelukan dengan posisi Mingyu di atas.

Sementara itu penyatuan mereka masih terhubung, masih melepaskan kehangatan. Wonwoo bernafas dengan terputus-putus, dadanya naik turun tanda pergantian udara yang cepat terjadi pada paru-parunya.

Mingyu mengecup puncak bahu Wonwoo, lalu ke leher jenjang Wonwoo. Ia memberikan tanda kepemilikan yang sudah sangat banyak di leher, bahu dan dada Wonwoo.

"Aku menikmatinya." Bisik Wonwoo.

"Begitupun aku." Balas Mingyu juga dengan berbisik, lalu mengulum telinga Wonwoo.

"Ingin lanjut?" Tawar Wonwoo.

"Tidakkah kau lelah?"

"Sangat, tapi aku menginginkannya lagi." Jawab Wonwoo dengan tersipu.

"Kau akan mendapatkannya, sayang." Mingyu membalikkan posisi, meletakkan Wonwoo-nya di atas tubuhnya.

" _Me on top_?" Teriak riang Wonwoo.

" _Yes, uke on top_." Wonwoo merengut.

"Jangan pernah bermimpi menjadi seme, karena kau adalah _ultimate_ uke."

Wonwoo memukul dada Mingyu, lalu menelusupkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Mingyu. Ia malu.

"Tapi lakukan apapun yang kau mau sayang, aku milikmu."

Mendapatkan lampu hijau dari Mingyu membuat Wonwoo bersemangat.

"Ayo lakukan ini sampai pagi."

"Yeah, kita lakukan sampai pagi. Hahaha." Mingyu memeluk Wonwoo dengan sayang. Mereka memulai lagi, menciptakan kenangan-kenangan baru, kenangan yang penuh gairah dan cinta.

Kisah Mingyu dan Wonwoo tidak pernah selesai. Mereka sudah melewati berbagai macam hal, manis dan pahit sudah mereka lalui. Perbedaan jarak dan waktu, kesabaran yang menuntut komitmen, saling menjaga dan percaya. Bagi keduanya, cinta bukan hanya tentang berbagi kasih sayang, jauh dari itu cinta adalah penyatuan dua kepribadian untuk saling mengerti, memberi, dan menerima.

= END =


End file.
